


Not So Lucky Ladybug

by booitsbam



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5456978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booitsbam/pseuds/booitsbam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes youre not as lucky as you think, especially when you're a luck-based superhero. (One-shots filled with Marinette just having some small flicks of bad luck; some end with a bit of good luck, other's don't have a happy ending)</p><p>*Currently on hiatus, perhaps discontinued</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She's More Upset?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette finds out she's isn't as lucky as she'd like to think she is. Sometimes, your idol isn't who you think they are, and your boyfriend hides minor things from you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm an awful writer, and I suck at grammar and spelling and life basically! Forgive me for any OOCness, grammar/spelling mistakes, or any other imperfections. I haven't wrote a proper true blue fanfiction in quite some time! Also, I'm horrible at endings so yeah...sorry again!  
> You can also find this fanfiction on tumblr and on fanfiction!
> 
> Background info: This is like a few years into the future I guess? Marinette and Adrien are dating. Alya has known Marinette is Ladybug for a while, maybe a few months now, but neither knew Adrien was Chat Noir. Somehow Ladybug and Chat Noir figured out Gabriel Agreste is Hawk Moth and Adrien was like "Dad?" and that's how Marinette found out Chat is Adrien.

“This is awful! Absolutely horrible! A tragedy!” The French-Chinese teen rants to her friend, “Alya, why would this be so?! How could this happen? Why me?!”

“Marinette,” the red-head already knew her friend's situation, as she's been raving over it for about two hours now, “It's not that bad?”

Said girl huffs with a sarcastic laugh, “Not that bad? _Not that bad_?!”

“Really, I mean, it could be worse. Hawk Moth could have been _your_ dad...”

“Yeah, well, he's not. He's my boyfriend's dad, and my idol! And turns out, my boyfriend is Chat Noir!”

“Adrien is Chat Noir?” Ayla questions with a smug smile and an eyebrow raised, “Well, don't say I never told you!”

“Shh, not the point right now. The problem of the moment is Gabriel Agreste, Adrien's dad and the best fashion designer ever, is my enemy! You'd think that Adrien would be tore up about this, but no. Nothing, nothing at all! I mean, why am I more upset than he is?!”

“Maybe because they don't really have the best relationship in the world?”

Marinette ignores her friend's correct comment and continues to vent, “I thought ladybugs were suppose to be lucky? I don't feel very lucky?! What kind of luck is it for me to have a _villain_ as an idol?! This is so upsetting!” With that, she face plants onto her bed.

“Maybe you should do something to get your mind off it? As Adrien on a date or something?”

“Alya, I can't! Now that I know he's Chat and Hawk Moth is his dad, I'm going to be more awkward around him than I used to! Alya, please just end my suffering now!”

Before the darker girl can reply, a soft tapping is heard. The raven haired girl doesn't move a muscle as the tapping continues and her friend opens the window, “Well, fancy meeting you here, _Chat_.”

“Uh, well,” The cat rubs his neck as he enters the room, “Can Marinette and I speak alone?”

“Of course, _Chat_ ,” Alya begins to exit her friend's room, “But I don't think she's going to do much talking. Turns out, she's not as lucky as she thought.”

Marinette groans loudly into her bed covers, ignoring her leaving guest and newly arrived guest.

“Mari, can we talk?” Chat Noir asks before releasing his transformation, “Seriously, Marinette, I want to talk about today. I know you figured out who I am.”

She lifts her head up just enough for him to hear what she's saying clearly, “I'm not having this conversation right now, Adrien. I'm slowly sinking into a hole of misfortune right now,” She slams her face back into her bed with a sigh.

“Listen, I know you adore my father, and you're really upset about finding out he's actually Hawk Moth. But you're going to have to let it go.”

“Easy for you to say, you're upset with him _all the time_!” She realizes what she said and stands up to hug her boyfriend, “That was so rude, I'm so sorry, Adrien!”

He hugs her back slightly, “It's alright, it is true anyways,” he leaves a soft kiss upon her forehead, “Now you know I'm Chat, and I've known you're Ladybug for a whi-”

“What?!” Her eyes widen and she steps back to separate from the blonde before falling, “Why didn't you tell me?!”

“Because you didn't want me to know, but now that you know who Chat really is, it doesn't seem fair for me to not know who Lady is,” He sits in the floor in front of his clumsy girlfriend.

She sighs and sits up, “I guess I can understand, I've had way to many surprises today.”

“So I'm guessing you don't want anymore surprises for the rest of the day?”

“I don't want another surprise for the rest of my _life_.”


	2. Secret's Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya finds out Marinette is Ladybug. (Requested by an Anon on Tumblr)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: So, I wanted to continue this story with a one-shot, and an anon on tumblr asked if I could do a chapter of Alya finding out that Marinette is Ladybug. I don't think I did a great job at writing Alya, so I apologize beforehand!
> 
> Background Info: Marinette, Alya, Nino, and Adrien are all friends, but it's not all that long of the four being friends so Marinette still only trust Alya with her secrets...except one.

The day started as any other; Marinette ignored her alarm and overslept, rushed getting ready for school, ran across the road to class, and barely making it before class began. Today was a catch up day, seeing as many of the students were gone the day before and missed the lesson, so the teacher had to help them with the assignment. It was no surprise Marinette was thankful for this free day; she just so happened to finish all of her work the night before.

It seemed to be a normal day, but at Marinette's school, normal wasn't a word to describe the average day. A few screams were heard echoing throughout the halls, alerting the raven haired girl and her brunette friend, along with her blonde crush in front of them.

The teacher rushed the students to their designated lock down area, completely missing the blonde who sneakily slipped out of the room. Only after taking roll to be sure all the students were there did the teacher realize Adrien was gone. The French-Chinese girl's friend volunteer the two to search for him and bring him back to the safety of the classroom.

After ten minutes of search, Marinette became impatient, she needed to get out there and help Chat Noir, who she assumed was already fighting the akuma. The smaller girl pushes her friend into an empty classroom, anxiety written all over her face.

"Marinette, what's wrong? Did you see something?"

"Alya," said girl looked at her friend curiously, "I'm about to do something really stupid but you can not get mad at me."

"What do you mean?"

"Just, you can't tell anyone about this, okay?"

"Mari, you're scaring me, girl. What are you doing?"

The secret heroine sighed before letting her kwami out of her purse. Her friend stared at the creature, and glanced over at her companion, "Tikki, spots on!" Right in front of Ayla's eyes, her best friend transformed into her favorite hero.

"Marinette? You're..."

"Ladybug, yes. Now if you would please excuse me, I need to go save the day. Stay here until I get back and the coast is clear."

After what seemed to be hours of fighting the villain, Ladybug and Chat Noir defeated and cleansed the evil butterfly. The duo said their goodbyes and the spotted hero slipped into the empty class room her friend was in before releasing her transformation.

"Why?"

"Alya, I wanted to tell you, you know that right?"

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was scared. You always talk about how great she is, and if you found out I was her, you'd treat me differently."

"I need to process this," Alya shook her head, "Com'on, let's go back."

The two went back to their class in silence. After class, Alya didn't wait for Marinette; she left without a single word. The best friends' peers noticed the tension between the two, but no one questioned it. The class president was in that position for a reason, she could resolve any issue, so surely she could handle the occasional fights with friends. However, a certain individual took notice of the half Asian's low mood and stayed back to talk with her.

"Hey, Marinette," the blonde model attempted to get his friend's attention, after failing a few times by calling her name, he touched her arm lightly. This, obviously, startled the small girl and she looked up at him with a confused look, "Mari, are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," she tried to hide a sniffle and her watering eyes before letting a single tear roll down her red cheek and looking away, "I'm...completely not fine."

Adrien sat in Ayla's usual seat, "Tell me what's up," he grabbed her hand gently, "Mari, what's going on with you an Alya?"

"I told her something that I've been holding back from her while we were looking for you during the akuma attack and she's mad at me for keeping it a secret, but I couldn't just tell her before!" Marinette looked at her crush, "If you understood the reason of why it was a secret in the first place, would you be mad?"

"If I was as close to you as Alya, probably so. Just give her some time, she'll talk to you when she's ready. Come on, it's the end of the day, and I'm sure you don't want to spend the night here at school," he joked, "Go home, distract yourself for a bit. If you need someone to talk to later on, you know I'm here for you."

It has been three days since Alya has even spoke a word to Marinette, the redhead switched seats with Adrien for those long days. The heroine should have been excited to have her long time crush sitting next to her, but she was missing her long time best friend instead. The small raven hair girl sulked throughout the days without her friend, yet no one except Adrien bothered her.

On the fourth day, Alya asked to meet Marinette out, seeing as it wasn't a school day. The baker's daughter hadn't left her room other than to go to school, so it was nice to breath fresh air after the long days. The cafe nearby was the agreed meeting place, it was a small place that didn't attract many customers, so it was perfect to discuss their dilemma.

"Marinette, I'm sorry," the paler of the two froze as she sat down as her friend paused and then giggled, "But I have to accept you as you are because you are my best friend and my idol."

The scared girl waited a beat before hugging her friend, "You had me freaked out, Alya! I was scared you'd hate me!"

"Like I said, you're my best friend, how could I ever hate you? Does anyone else know?"

"No, not even Chat Noir knows, and I don't know his identity either."

"But, why?"

"If anyone knew, it would be used against us eventually."

The two continued talking over Marinette's other half and her partner until late in the afternoon, when they got shooed out of the small coffee shop. They resumed their conversation in Marinette's room, with the small hero telling her best friend about the other half of the superhero duo.


	3. Playing House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Marinette's defense, she got way too in the moment while playing house with Manon and Adrien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw the last prompt of this post (http://alloftheprompts.tumblr.com/post/137800430399/ridiculous-sentence-prompts ) and immediately thought of adrienette. I have no words to describe this...  
> Pre-reveal and pre-adrienette dating!  
> 

Ever since the photo shoot Manon got to do with him, Adrien often asked Marinette about the girl; he found her energy exciting. After questioning the Chinese-French girl about the child for, in her opinion, way too long, Marinette eventually got annoyed at her crush and invited him to babysit the hyper girl. He, of course, agreed and had his schedule cleared for the next day she was to watch the brunette girl.

However, neither expected Manon to want to play house, with her as Marinette and Adrien's child. To prevent her from reeking havoc and crying, they reluctantly agreed. While the blonde didn't have much of a problem, the ravenette was by far flustered. Although she had gotten better at talking to her crush, she still became red faced at simple friendly gestures, such as hugs. How was she suppose to be with acting as if she was married to him? (What a dream come true though?!)

After a few hours, the fake family became restless and Manon wanted to take a nap, “Mama Mari,” She agreed with her fake mother to call her that so that it wouldn't be too weird if her parents happened to come home early, “Will you tell me a bedtime story?”

“Manon, you're only taking a nap,” Marinette smiles as the model tucks the small girl in the covers on the couch, “Besides, I'm not a good story teller.”

“But I am!” Adrien laughs, “Want to hear a story starring Ladybug and Chat Noir?”

The brunette's eyes widened at the mention of Paris's heroes, “Yes, Papa Adrien! Please!”

As the boy told the story of Cinderella but inserting the heroes' names, Marinette sat in the floor by the couch and spaced out slightly. While she stared at nothing, she missed the occasional glances Adrien gave her. He knew she wasn't paying attention, so he leaned in towards the almost asleep child. He knew of Marinette's crush on him, as he also began to grow attracted to her and could finally see the signs.

“Hey, Manon,” He waited for her to make a sound, “Tell Mama Mari that Mama and Papa should have a good night kiss.” He then leaned down to give her a kiss on the forehead, “Good night, Manon,”

“Wait, Mama Mari!” Said 'mother' turns her head towards the girl who said her name, “Before I go to sleep, I wanna see Mama and Papa have a night kiss!”

The youngest of the three had a game she played when her favorite babysitter watched her: 'How Red Can Mari's Face Get and Why?' The last time her face was a dark as it was now was when Manon sent Adrien a voicemail saying how much Marinette loved him. Or perhaps her face was darker than it was that time.

“W-What?”

Adrien held back a smile, “It's just one kiss, what harm could it do?”

“I-It's just, I've never k-kissed anyone before!” She knew that was a lie, as she thought back to the time Kim was akumatized.

“Well I'll gladly be your first kiss if you'd let me,” He bowed princely-like and smiled up at her.

“I mean, I guess just one small peck wouldn't hurt...”

Adrien tried his best not to bounce up from his position, instead slowly stood up straight and moved closer to Marinette, “Just close your eyes and trust me.”

She did as he said, but as soon as he pulled away, she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. The kiss deepened after a few seconds but was interrupted by the small tired girl on the couch clapping. The two pulled away and stared at each other for a few more seconds before Marinette realized what happened. In Marinette's defense, she got way too in the moment while playing house with Manon and Adrien.

“Oh my god, I'm sorry! You said just one small peck and- oh my god, I'm sorry! I understand if you'd neve-” She was surprised when she was pulled into his arms and his face was but inches away from her's.

“I kissed back, Marinette, I'm also to blame,” He tilted her face up to his again, giving her a softer peck, “Beside, you did great for a first kiss.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologizes for how short this is (it's currently 2:57 am) and I'm also sorry for how long I've waited to post another chapter. I've ran out of inspiration but I have a few ideas up my sleeve now, so prepare for a few different scenarios flying your way! If there's any mistakes, I'm blaming the time and the fact I should be sleeping! Also I've never been kissed before and I'm not great at writing kisses sooo...yeah lol


	4. Hair Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her luck turned it's back on her that morning, but in the end, it might have helped more than it hurt. (Requested by an Anon on Tumblr)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I’ve been working on this for a while because I saw so much potential in this prompt so I took my time. Also, who would of thought I would post a part of NSLL within 4 days of the previous part? Hope y’all enjoyed!
> 
> Background Info: This is pre-reveal and definitely pre-dating!

Her luck seemed to be running out today, and the school day was barely beginning. First Marinette forgot to grab extra hair ties as she bolted out of the house to school, only to realized it wouldn’t be starting for another ten minutes. Seeing no sense in going back across the busy road, she ate her light breakfast on a bench nearby. After a few moments, she decided to start on her homework, only to realize she left it on her desk in her room. The only good thing thus far was the homework wasn't due for another three days. When her best friend, Alya, finally arrived at school, Marinette rejoiced, as she was very bored sitting in front of the school with nothing but games on her phone to play, and not surprising to Marinette, her phone was dead.

“Well don't you just look grumpy?” The red head laughed slightly, “If you frown anymore, I'm going to have to call you Grumpy Cat.”  
  
“Please don't.”  
  
“You having a bad day already? I don't think I've seen you this upset since we were little and you weren't allowed to help your parents bake.”  
  
“This morning has just been hectic, I hope my luck gets better soon.” As if someone was working against the secret heroine, the tie to her left ponytail popped off and was no longer a functional elastic accessory, “Are you being serious?!”  
  
“Wow, calm down. It's not like this is the first time this has happened to you,” The darker skin girl smiled softly as she took hold of the half Chinese girl's shoulders, “You have your extra elastics, right?”  
  
“I bet you can guess the answer to that one knowing my luck today,” Marinette smiled sarcastically, “Of course not, do you have any with you?”

“Girl, since when do you know me to carry around hair ties, I'm always bumming off you for some,”  
  
The bell rang signaling students to proceed to their first hour classes, and Alya helped her destressed friend up off the bench, “Come on, I'm sure someone in class has one you can borrow.”  
  
To avoid looking like a total mess, Marinette pulled the hair band from her right ponytail and slipped it on her wrist, “Here's hoping...”  
  
The duo asked everyone they knew with long hair in the hall for a hair tie, all were lacking such accessory and anything near the desired objects. As the two entered the classroom, Marinette flopped in her seat and threw her head down on top of her crossed arms, and Alya asked around for her friend. The ravenette heard her friend sigh, “Chloe, I know we don't like each other and Marinette isn't your favorite person in the world but,”  
  
The blonde smirked and laughed, “Little Miss Marinette is in dire need of a hair elastic? I know and I happen to have an extra.”  
  
“Would you just let Mari borrow it?”  
  
“Let me think....no! Like I'd do anything nice for her,” Chloe laughed again, “do you know who you're talking to?”   
  
Before the glasses clad girl could do anything, the usually peppy girl sighed, “Just leave her be, Alya, I'll just suffer the day with my hair down. Not much we can do.”  
  
The tardy bell was about to ring when Nino and Adrien walked in the room. Both noticed the frowning girl where their cheerful friend normal sat, “Alya,” The cap wearing boy called as said girl sat down, “What's up with Marinette?”  
  
“She's just having bad luck today, I think her nickname should be Grumpy Cat today.”  
  
The pale girl twisted her head toward her friend with furrowed brows, “Don't you even dare joke about my bad luck.”  
  
“It would seem you and Chat Noir are a matched made in heaven considering your crappy morning.”  
  
“Alya, I'm not afraid to snap you with my intact hair tie, don't even compare my bad morning to Chat Noir's luck.”  
  
“Wow, no need to get your claws out, girl!”  
  
While the two bickered and Nino laughed at the them, no one noticed a certain blonde model staring at the grouchy girl. Her dark hair seemed to move in slow motion as she changed position, how did he never realize how beautiful she was before? Sure, her hair in her normal twin tails complimented her round face, giving her an adorable child like appearance, but with her hair down? She looked like an angel sent from heaven. He honestly didn't know how long he was watching her until they locked eyes. From then, he lost even more time taking in her eyes. He always thought her eyes were grey, but they're actually a gorgeous blue. He had seen blue eyes before, seeing as Chloe was usually close enough for him to see her irises, but her eyes were unique yet so familiar. Opposed to Chloe's icy blue orbs, Marinette's eyes had a sky blue tint that entranced the bad luck hero. Even though he was mesmerized by her, he didn't detected the flash of fear in her eyes.

“A-Adrien?”  
  
Her voice even became angelic to his ears, pulling him out of his trance, “Yeah?”  
  
“You were staring at me,” Her face turned a beautiful shade of pink, “Are...Are you okay?”  
  
“Huh? Oh, yeah,” He smiled at her, causing her face to deepen in color, “You look really nice today, you should let your hair down more often,” He turned around to see the teacher preparing for today's lesson, thinking maybe he should ask Marinette to lunch today.  
  
“O-Oh, thank you,” Her voice just above a whisper, making Adrien certain he was going to ask her to lunch today. She began twisting a piece of her loose locks and turned to Alya, who had a giant grin on her face and winked at the ravenette.  
  
“I think you're luck is changing, Mari.”

 


	5. Friendship Errors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's the history between Marinette and Chloe? What does the future hold for the two?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a Chloe fan, a obvious fact if you follow me, and I would love a redemption arc for her because I hate the whole rich blonde mean girl trope honestly. If you don’t like Chloe, just skip this since this series is mostly oneshots that don’t really have any relevance to each other! Also, if you aren’t a Chlorinette fan, don’t worry, it’s only hinted at the end!  
> The background information is pretty well shown in the beginning.  
> Also apologizing how horribly laid out this is, I just really wanted to write some Chlorinette!

"Mama! Mama!" A small 6 year old girl in a pink dress pulled a equally small blonde girl into her parents' bakery, "Mama, can Chloe stay the night tonight?! Please Mama!"

"Well," Sabine smiled as she crouched down to the height of her daughter and her friend, "You know you have to ask Dad too, but if he says no, then no. But otherwise, we'd be happy for Miss Bourgeois to stay over."

"Mari! You're hurting my arm!" The two blue eyed child giggled as the darker haired girl let go of her friend's hand ran to find her father.

"Papa! Can Chloe sleep over? Her Papa said it's okay as long as you and Mama were okay with it!"

Tom laughed heartily, "Of course, we will always welcome Chloe whenever she wants to come over."

Marinette squealed and hopped back to her friend wearing a similar dress as her own except in yellow, "Papa said yes! Papa said yes!"

Chloe laughed and hugged the large man's leg, "Merci, Monsieur Dupain!"

He chuckled and patted the girl's head lightly before his daughter grabbed her friend's arm, "You're more than welcome, Chloe, we love having you over."

"CeCe, let's go play dollies!"

**5 Years Later**

"And then Alix said my dad was a fraud, can you believe that Mar-Mar! My father is not a fraud!"

"I agree, that was really rude of her! Like, what proof does she have?" The half Chinese girl smiled at her friend who was getting her nails done next to her, "Hey, Chloe, you want to go out later? Mom said we could go shopping for the ball!"

"I can't, Daddy is making me hang out with the new police chief's daughter, Sabrina. Like, hello, I have a perfectly good bestie right here! And of course I have other friends but you're the best!"

"Aw! No, Chloe, you're the best! I don't know what I'd do without you! If I could, I'd hug you but my nails are still wet!"

"You know I love you Mari! I would die without you."

**3 years later**

"Good Morning, class. We have a new student. Meet Alya Cesaire, her mother is the new chef at Mayor Bourgeois' hotel."

The dark girl smiled and waved at the class. Her hair was a beautiful brown tone that was compliment by her golden eyes, "Ms. Cesaire, you can sit behind Nino, next to Marinette."

"What?! No, I'm sitting here!" Chloe Bourgeois shouted, "I'm sitting next to Marinette, my best friend!"

"Ms. Bourgeois, your father instructed me to have you sit with Sabrina."

"Not fair!" The blonde huffed as she grabbed her stuff and looked at her friend, "I guess I'll catch you after class, Mars."

"Yeah," The baker's daughter smiled softly at her friend.

**Two weeks later**

"I don't see the problem, Chloe!"

"Marinette, you're getting too close to her! You're my best friend, not her's! You haven't texted me in two days! And you don't see a problem with that?!"

"You're being ridiculous! I'm allowed to have multiple friends! Besides, you have Sabrina who kisses the ground you walk on!"

"That's hardly fair, you know daddy's making me be friends with her!"

"Yeah, and is he also making you tell her lies about everyone in class! You know very well that Juleka would never steal anything from anybody! Especially someone as spoiled and bratty like you!"

"Mari..."

"Oh my god, I didn't mean it like that."

"Please leave."

"Cece..."

"Dont! Don't call me that anymore. Please leave now."

The two girls' faces turned a blotchy red as they both began to tear up, though neither knew the other was about to cry. Chloe turned away and Marinette began to walk out the door before turning towards the upset girl and whispering, "I'm really sorry, Chloe..."

**A Year Later**

"Face it, Marinette," The mayor's daughter laughed, "Adrien is never going to like you. I mean, who could ever like someone like you? Clumsy, awkward, weird."

"It seems that just a few years ago, you enjoyed my company and never complained," The Asian wrinkled her nose, "And instead of insulting people and pushing them away after one petty mistake, maybe you should give them a second chance. You might have more friends if you did so."

**Later in the Year**

Of course she would be here when Ladybug's transformation ends, but she didn't expect the girl behind the mask to be..."M-Mari?"

"Oh my! Chloe, how long have you-"

"This is where I hid from the akuma...you're Ladybug?"

"Uhh..."

"You're Ladybug! I've had a crush on my ex-best friend and current foe?! I can't believe this!"

"Umm..."

"How long?!"

"Well..."

"Of course the answer is as long as Ladybug has been in Paris! But...that has been since before we stopped being friends..."

"Yeah, about that-"

"Where you going to tell me?! Marinette, please tell me you were going to tell me!"

"I couldn't, Chloe, it would have been too dangerous. Not even Chat knows."

"Is that...is that why you stopped being friends with me?"

"I couldn't risk something bigger happening between us and you becoming akumatized."

"You...I don't know what to say."

"I miss you."

"Marinette..."

"You really were the best friend I've ever had..."

"What about Alya?"

"You and I know each others every secret, we've been best friends since primary school, no one can ever replace or replicate our friendship."

The blonde finally moved from her shocked, stiff position and threw herself at the super-heroine, who hugged her back, "I will never be able to fix what I've done to you. I'm so, so, so sorry!"

"Thank you, anything you've ever said or done is forgiven. I'm serious, I've missed you so much."

"We can't go back to being friends out of no where again..."

"We'll familiarize ourselves with each other again. Tomorrow we can hang out or something, how about a shopping trip that is much over do?"

"Of course, I would love to!"

"Okay, now let's get back to class, I'm sure they're missing their mean girl and klutz anti-duo," The ravenette winked at the girl and grabbed her hand as they make their way back, "So you have a crush on Ladybug, huh?"

The blonde stiffened again, "Well, you see-"

"Shush, it's cool. Maybe you'll get a visit from her later," Marinette squeezed her hand and winked again, "Who knows."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow you made it this far! Haha, on a serious note, I would love to start a full on fanfiction, but I haven't a clue what the plot/storyline would be, so if you have anything in mind, hit me up on here, fanfiction.net, or tumblr (both are bamberlamps)!


End file.
